


Competition For Affection

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlidot Bomb 2016, i will leave that to the imagination, more crossposting for the new year sorry for the spam, rated t for implied robot affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: Pearlidot Bomb 2016: Construction/RespectPearl and Peridot have a robot building competition to see who the other loves more.





	

Peridot was...interesting when it came to displays of affection. She was initially put off by the idea, because it would 'ruin the intimidating way other's perceived her'. This, like most things about her, was an attempt of a confident affront to her own lack of understanding.  
  
However, after copious amounts of research she became more confused and tentative, unsure whether deep kisses were an attempt of cannibalisation (causing much distress and humiliation to both her and Pearl) and whether she'd accidentally fuse, or what if it didn't work because of nose physics. These were concerns proven to be moot.  
  
Causing her to absorb the notion of gestures of affection all too wholeheartedly, and like everything else the starry-eyed gem did, turned it into a competition, of which she was determined she wouldn't lose. To cause Pearl to be unable to go one second with knowing the 'great and lovable Peridot' loved her deeply.  
  
Pearl was also someone who, admittedly, was competitively caring. Though, instead of vying for Rose's attention she decided to put forth a proclamation that would lead to an intense (albeit passionately and sappily so) rivalry. "I love you." It was a statement Peridot said consistently, be it in that sentence or through action. "I love you more." Pearl smirked at her, counting her predicted reaction time. 3...2...1...  
  
"Oh, so you think that your affection levels succeed mine?" Peridot raised an eyebrow at the other gem. "I said no such thing." Pearl 'played it off as a casual remark, shrugging.'  
  
“No, no, no…I insist I harbor much more prominent romantic feelings.” Peridot looks at her.  
  
“Really now?”  
“Yes.”  
Pearl folds her arms, “I disagree with that notion.”  
“It appears we’re at an impasse then.” Peridot mimics Pearl’s arm folding.  
“Hm…how about old times?” Pearl suggests.  
“I’ve only been here for a few months.” Peridot deadpans.  
  
“How about…” Pearl retrieves a toolbox. “We have a competition, only instead of trying to save the world and hate each other, it’s simply for fun and…”  
  
“W-We love each other, yes, yes- there’s no need for sappy contrast.” Peridot waves dismissively, before hastily getting some tools. “Very well, I accept your challenge. But know this!” She points a screwdriver towards her. “It’s construction war, Pearl-cy.” She dramatically exclaims.  
  
And so, it began.  
  
Due to the fact that they weren’t fighting, it was more small tasks. Pearl focused on programming her robot- writing variables after Peridot as she received a metallic tap on the shoulder.  
  
“Roses are green.” A robotic voice came, “Violets are green. Everything is green from my maker’s visor, please admit defeat.” A robot was reading a hastily scrawled poem. The robot itself wasn’t particularly eye-catching, but to program speech into it already? “I thank you, but I must decline.”  
  
Pearl presses a button, as her own robot picks it up, sending it over to Peridot. “Well, you haven’t even gotten started!” Peridot exclaims, “Just look at the primitive work on that scrap of metal- all it can do is carry.” Pearl throws a marker at her robot- as the metallic object caught it with precision. It writes on the back of Peridot’s robot.  
  
“128√e980?” Peridot looks back up. “What the galaxy is that supposed to mean?” Pearl’s robot rubs off the top of the whiteboard’s scrawl. “I…love you.” Peridot’s face flushes, before she turns away- hastily making another invention.  
  
The robots got increasingly ridiculous in their notions- from ones that arranged wires to flowers, to ones that stretch up to kiss their competitor. “Peridot, are we just going to keep going here?” Pearl asks.  
  
“Are you admitting defeat?” Peridot snickers, refining her stretch-bot.  
  
“Of course not! Just you wait…I’ve been working on something with such good quality.” She releases the robot, Peridot lets hers go in return. “So what’s the gimmick on this one?” Peridot asks.  
  
“It’s not a gimmick, it’s artificial intelligence.” Pearl responds, no longer pressing buttons or requiring controllers. “What?! You copied my idea!” Peridot scowls, her own robot functioning by itself, wheeling towards Pearl.  
  
“Your idea? You completely took advantage of my suggestion on wheels!” Pearl argues, noting that the robot was starting to walk slower than Peridot’s.  
  
“Oh you think that you own the idea of rotation now?” Peridot walks over to her, jabbing her leg in defiance.  
  
“I’m simply saying so in defence of the fact that we both have AI. Just admit it, we’re both-“  
“No, I insist that I care about you much more that you do for me!”  
“I meant that we’re both proficient in our skills, and not plagiarising- but you’re response is an incorrect fact.”  
“Oh please, your robot hasn’t even walked over to me.”  
“Yours hasn’t wheeled over to me either, if you wish to go on that tangent.”  
  
Peridot ceases her arguing. “That can’t be, I calibrated it exactly. I quintuple-checked.”  
“You think I haven’t?” Pearl ceases her own hostile tone. “Actually, that is rather strange.”  
  
They both look over at the robots, a beeping heard. “You’re so lovely.” “You mean so much to me.” The machines were hugging each other, a soft clang of metal of a kiss. “Excuse me? M1-NT, your gestures of affection are supposed to be directed at Pearl!” The robots didn’t listen, one claw scraping the iron surface of the other’s perceived ‘cheek’.  
  
“…Maybe we went a bit too far.” Peridot smiled sheepishly, the robots now starting to swing each other around, hugging tightly.  
  
“I don’t know, it’s rather adorable.” Pearl chuckles, “But, that settles it. It’s a tie.”  
  
“As long as that means I don’t get punched in the face, I am…okay with that notion.” Peridot agrees, hugging the other gem’s legs.  
  
“I love you.” Pearl scoops her up, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
“I love you equally.” Peridot mumbles, before glancing over at the metallic mates. _.._ “…Pearl, is there a reason why that robot has that function?”  
Pearl’s eyes widen. “I-I didn’t program that.”  
“…Your mechanical prowess is certainly...something.”  
“Peridot, how long did the batteries last in yours?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I…think they’re going to be there for a while.”  
  



End file.
